An uninterruptible power supply, well known as a UPS, is typically used as a buffer between a commercially supplied power and an electrical load. Traditionally, a UPS is secured to an external surface with flared brackets. These flared brackets would extend out from underneath the UPS and increase the requisite surface area required to secure the UPS. This increase in surface area wastes valuable space in crowded facilities. This problem is compounded when several of these secured UPSs are used together. Therefore, developing alternative methods for securing UPSs is desirable.